300
by Konner Wilson
Summary: 300 Jimmy Neutron edition. Androids have invaded Retroville and Jimmy is going to fight them off, with help of the N-Men of course!
1. The Story

**A/N: I'm back with a new JN Story after forever!**

"Be afraid, James. Retroville will burn to the ground." Said the lead Android, whose name was Xerxes. A name that fitted him since he headed a large army and was about to attack tiny Retroville. James Neutron had assembled a small army of Retrovillians to fight Xerxes back.

"It may burn, but your soldiers' dead bodies will burn with it." Said Jimmy, ready to go into Hulk form. "I'm warning you, King James, you surrender or our artillery will flatten this rock." Said Xerxes.

"Retroville shall make its last stand on Main Street in 3 days time. Be there or we will consider it a surrender, Xerxes." Said James, who had become King of Retroville at the young age of 16.

He headed a small force:

**Julio Estevez in his Mech-Suit:** He is 200 times stronger 500 times faster and 300 times more intelligent.

**The N-Men: **The gang fixed the N-Men serum and was now able not to die when they used it. Jimmy was able to control his Hulk like manner and is now a valuable asset to the N-Men.

**Nick Dean: **Nick is now apart of the N-Men. He got to test and perfect the "Super Serum" that gives you the strength of Cindy, speed of Sheen and sheer size of Jimmy. He is also a valuable asset to the team.

**Strategy: **They are going to lure the androids down an alley way that makes and "L" shape. A long first way, then a short second way out to it's right. At the short second way, gunners are going to be on the building to the right, so when the androids come, it will be a slaughter house.

000000000000000000

**18 years earlier.**

James Hugh Neutron was born to King Hugh II and Queen Judy, the leaders of the post apocalyptic realm of United States of America, but it was now Pittaria.

James was to be King at the age of 18, but his parents were killed in an assassination mission when he was 7 years old. He became a military leader and king at the age of 13 and was married by the age of 14. He married Cynthia Vortex, making her Queen over the entire old US. James used his military knowledge and created his own country called "Texas" because that was the region that Retroville, the capital of Pittaria and of Texas was located on.

Retroville became the capital when Hugh I was born there by his parents Gerald III and Lisa. His parents moved to Retroville to conceal themselves from the attacking Canada. Retroville became the capital during Hugh's reign and Hugh II made it permanent by making a perfect replica of the Capitol Building in the town's square.

Since then, refugees have come and built houses and buildings in exchange for a place to live. Others have opened shops, banks even settlements to help supply the money needed to make the town prosper.

But since King Fredrick's reign between Hugh II and James's reigns, Canada sent androids to destroy Pittaria. But with Pittaria without a capital and all the law went to Texas, it was easy to stake a claim.

West of the Mississippi river was Pittaria. Any where along the river you could look across and see Texas. They were two different countries, Pittaria had a red flag with a blue star in the middle and Texas had the old Texas flag as its flag. They were so different; they went to war in 2026 after the Battle for Retroville. But that is another story. I'll tell you about the Battle for Retroville.

The Androids slipped across the river and quietly went to the capital. Until they hit Retro County, then they unleashed hell on every town they went to. Retroville, the fortress it was, prepared for battle. The Androids requested audience with King James.

"We want you to know that we will not burn Retroville if you accept this request." Said Xerxes, the leader. "Really, that pleases even me, a king." Said James, smart-aleck like. "We want you to become warlord of all North America. Beat back your Pittaria rivals and kill anyone you want without price, do you accept this offer, oh good King James?"

"No, I want you to leave Texas, and go back to Canada, eh?" said James. The King's personal guard (Sheen and Carl) chuckled at the last comment.

"You shall die in cold blood, you bastard of a king. I shall murder you with my bare hands." Said Xerxes, obviously mad.

"Good luck with those klutzy things" said James, pointing at the Android King's shaky hands, "I would have more of a challenge fighting an army of turtles. At least turtles can move faster and they have shells for armor, they are not exposed like you."

"There shall be no glory in your death! I won't even slaughter you myself! I'll have a lowly soldier do my dirty work." shouted Xerxes.

"Well, then Halleluiah! I don't want to be associated with such a horrible excuse for a king!" yelled Jimmy, turning all android eyes away from camp duties to watch the conversation between the two kings.

"Be afraid, James. Retroville shall burn to the ground."

"It may burn, but your soldiers' dead bodies will burn with it." Said Jimmy, ready to go into Hulk form.

"I'm warning you, King James, you surrender or our artillery will flatten this rock." Said Xerxes.

"Retroville shall make its last stand on Main Street in 3 days time. Be there or we will consider it a surrender, Xerxes." King James stated, he then turned and left the android camp.

000000000000000000

**3 days later**

"Men and women, this is our last stand, and if we survive this, you shall be given status above all those in the Higher and Lower towns. You shall answer only to me and Queen Cynthia. We're outnumbered 300-1. Sheen and Carl have a mission to attend to and shall be back by noon this day. So it is only the 6 of us. There are 2400 of them. 6 of us. We will beat them back to that wall," James pointed to the wall 100 yards away, "And have a truce until tomorrow. Then fight until one of the armies is dead. We're almost sure to lose. We have a 300-1 chance of winning. That's not good, but we're Retrovillians. We were born and raised in the post apocalyptic world of Retroville and brought up knowing the future king and military leader of Texas, King James Hugh Neutron. And by that name, I shall make sure that at the absolute least amount of you getting out of here are all 6 of you. I'll make sure that Carl and Sheen will live through they're mission and make sure they get out of this alive. We're at war, men and women, and I'll make sure, that this, so called 'Final Stand' is anything but. The entire army is waiting on the hills and if I die, I transceiver in side my body will send a message to the general of that army and make sure he comes and saves who ever is left. If you are asking why I'm not using them right now, it's because I want the android army to underestimate us. If they do, they will think they are set to win this country and will relax during the battle and when they show them our gear, it will be easy to see that we are not to be messed with. Here is your gear, a shield with a button on the holder that will unleash spikes. And you have a sword that is better then all of the Androids' swords. We are now set to attack those no good bastards. Remember, kill them all."

As James finished his speech, you could hear the battle cries of the androids, then them coming around the corner of the alleyway.

"Give them nothing. But take from them everything!" James yelled as the androids collided with our shields.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Epic, right? Well, I hope you like this post apocalyptic fic, my other one: "Fallout" didn't fare so well. But since this is "300" I hope this will do better. If you want to, read it and I'm writing a sequel to it, so maybe it will do better.**


	2. The Battle

**A/N: Great… idk y I'm even updating this. You guys hate it. Maybe you'll like this chapter better. Or Maybe you'll hate, I'll fall into chaos and eventaully go on hiatus.**

The Androids hit the N-Men's armor; they fell back and ran again, hoping to make a dent. Then the bullets came down upon them from the ledge to their left. Then to their right, the bullets rained upon them and they had to retreat back to the other part of the alley. There were enough Android bodies left in the alley that the N-Men made a wall that stood up to the roof of the building beside them. They put the wall at the turn of the alley and watched the Androids' faces of disgust when they ran through the wall, shaking off their comrades' oil. The made a sloppy charge that was easily dispatched by the N-Men's swords. Bullets were fired again and even more bodies were used to make the next wall.

This wall was the same height as the last wall, but 3 times thicker, causing an even sloppier charge to take place. This is just what James wanted. "Unleash your shield spikes…NOW!" James yelled. The spikes killed many Androids. But they couldn't get much ground. But James though that they would make up for that with their secert weapon.

_Soon, _James thought, _Soon they will fear even charging at us. Our spikes will crush them, and our swords will kill them. It is foolproof. And when Sheen and Carl get back, our super weapon will be unleashed. Yes, then the Androids will fear even standing, looking at us, for fear that we will charge._

The Androids put together another, more organized charge. "You charge now, you dogs!" Xerxes yelled. The Androids, scared of being turned into scrap metal by their own king, charged at the N-Men. The were hit by a quick light that sliced down everyone it touched, then was a roar and every Android fell back onto the ground, but the general at the end of the tunnel willed them into getting up and charging once more. The light came again and even more androids were cut down. Sheen and Carl backed into the N-Men's formation and were given shields and handed out automatic pistols as a sidearm.

"Did you blow up their factory?" James asked, without looking at the other man. Sheen had become the greatest warrior James ever commanded. He promoted Sheen to Commander-in-Chief of the army, but he chose his cousin General Collin Winston. If James died, the Age of Neutron would die with him. That's why he was determined to live and to fight.

"Yes, we did. We took some SMGs and some AK47s to the surrounding army; they are fighting off some Android resistance," said Sheen, "But we have more pressing problems, like being stuck in a 10 by 300 foot chasm with Androids coming at us."

"Nick, it's time," James said, knowing that this would win the battle in just minutes. "Let's go, Neutron. Let's kick some android ass." Nick said, happily. Nick and James let out roars to end all roars, and then turned into Hulk-like beasts. James gave Nick a shield, Nick pushed a button and it folded into a shield big enough for him; James did the same.

Nick went first, cutting through everyone in his path. Androids ran back but weren't fast enough to get away from Nick. Nick then pulled out his sword and sliced down every android he saw. James caught up with Nick and the two formed a phalanx, like the N-Men usually did. They then proceeded down the alley. They soon got to the end of the short alley and went down the long alley. The Android battle camp was in sight, and they coming quick. James called the rest of the N-Men and had Julio Estevez went ahead to call the rest of the army and to send James's orders.

_My final orders:_

_These are my final orders, I want you to bring the entire army to my resting place and defend my body. If the Androids get a hold of it, my head will be on a stake, and that is terrible to a man's memory.  
__These are also final, I will be the only death, Sheen shall be the new King and his wife Libby will be queen of all of Texas. I just wish I had died by a more threatening hand, not by a robotic machine.  
__My only wish is that I be buried with the common soldiers, not the old kings and queens of the era, just the soldiers that fought in the 3__rd__ World War. I hope you grant me this wish._

**2 Days Later:**

James strapped a bomb to his back in the middle of the night and suicide bombed the Android camp. Xerxes said he cheated death and went on to be killed by an assassin codenamed Ultra.

James's order was filled and he was buried in a regular soldiers' cemetery. The Androids were taken over and Sheen became King over all of Texas. But it was not all over… far from it…

**3 Years Later:**

"Sire! Sire! It's Xerxes!" The messenger looked gravely into the King's eyes, "He's alive." The messenger finally whispered…

**A/N: Wow, great chapter. James died, Sheen is King and Xerxes is back. Review or I will kill you. I got through cheak point A, but not through cheak point B, then I got shot in the ass by the US miliatary! Oh, Jingle bombs, Jingle bombs, I think I got screwed. Oh, Ahcmed the dead iraqian sucide bomber. Look up Jingle Bombs it's funny :)**


	3. The 300

**A/N: Alright, everyone, filler chapter time. I'm sorry for the wait and I'm writing this at a library, so I can't be as graphic as I want to be, or I'll be kicked out. So, I'll be back with a better chapter four before long! So just read and review and I'll get my chapter up before you can say "Blue Hair!" If you like this, read "Fallout", which is by me and you'll love it! I guarantee it! **

**Truly yours,**

**BoneBanditKonner**

_000000000000000000_

_Last Time on 300:_

"_He's alive" the messenger finally whispered. _

_000000000000000000_

Sheen looked the messenger up and down before saying, "King James lives! Bring him to me, young messenger, and we shall feast!"

"Sire, you misunderstand, James is-" the messenger started.

"He is what, young messenger?" King Sheen asked.

"He's very ill, and Xerxes is back. James has no choice but to sit out the rest of the war." The messenger said, hoping that the King would understand.

"Xerxes is back," Sheen whispered, "Send this boy to Xerxes, and tell him this. This is Texas, and in Texas we kill everyone who invades us. King James taught us that, and King Hugh II and King Hugh I, and their fathers. Tell him we shall rip him apart piece by piece. Tell him, that even though he has immense courage, he is very foolhardy to try and attack us. This is my command, young messenger. Please fulfill it."

The young messenger nodded and set off on his quest to find Xerxes. He went through camps telling them he was a messenger. He was never questioned anymore than that. He found king Xerxes and his main robot horde somewhere by old Dallas, about 300 miles from Retroville. It was a journey that took the messenger one month. Xerxes heard the messenger out and told him to tell King Sheen that one of his messengers was dead.

When the messenger questioned about this, he was then struck down with a blunt club, and when he awoke, he was being burned at the stake. The messenger cried out, and he heard engines rumbling. He then saw lights through the smoke. Then the figure appeared. King Sheen and his army of 300.

"Lay down your weapons, you fool!" Xerxes cried to the King, "This is nothing you need to be concerned about!"

"1) if you want my weapons," He called for his men to make a battle formation, "then come get them! 2) It's my royal messenger, he IS my concern!" Sheen got off of his bike motorcycle and got into his men's battle formation. The messenger squeezed his hand out of one of the ropes and got his knife. He cut himself down and went over to the King.

"How did you find me, sire?" he asked. Sheen replied by saying, "You're my son, I know what happens to you."

The messenger didn't know if it was a joke or if the King was serious, but he went behind the lines to be safe and watched his father charge against the greatest robot king in history.


	4. The Rain

**A/N: I love all of my reviewers and I hope I don't end up like The English Professor and become so popular and then drop off the face of the earth. I might do that, but I will never delete my stories. Only the ones that suck or have no reviews. Not counting "Fallout" or "Don of Retroville", they are awesome stories that should never be deleted!**

**A/N: But never mind my Jimmy Neutron stories, some of them suck, but I will never, EVER delete "South Park High School" or "The Babys"! This, I swear! Now on with the adventures of King Sheen and his brave 300! By the way, this is another filler chapter from the library.**

The two armies clashed against each other in a heated battle over… well… Lawrence could not figure it out. They were fighting the Androids because of something, but Lawrence could not figure out why. He could not remember the last time of peace. Xerxes had always been hanging over our heads. "But now with James alive, they could not lose!" Lawrence thought, but he remembered that James was still ill.

Lawrence was a member of King Sheen's brave 300, sent to rescue his son and royal messenger, Jonathon or Prince John. Prince John was a lowly messenger to avoid suspicion that the King had a son. The Great King Sheen didn't want any family to be harmed, so he either gave them royal, but lowly jobs, so sent them to the Texas safe haven of Hawaii until the wars were over. War had engulfed the nation of Texas ever since James was attacked by Xerxes. Pittaria was always Texas's rival and after King James died, they thought Texas was weak and they attacked. The two factions have been at war ever since then.

But now King Sheen turned his guns away from Pittaria and onto Xerxes's new resistance. King Sheen and his band of 300 men attacked the main resistance camp which held Xerxes and a high number of other officers. They burned down this camp; the rest of the resistance will be without any leaders. "It will be like a chicken with its head cut off", Sheen thought, "Running around, senselessly, it will die after a while."

Sheen and his men pushed against the android army. The army backed off, then charged again. They were met with spears to the chest and swords to the head; but Sheen's men couldn't hold back them all. There was a river about 20 yards from the back of the king."If we get pushed any further, we'll be drinking blood from the river." He thought, so he made a decisive move. He yelled for his mean to retreat. He then moved his men to the back of the camp and charged again. The Androids were not expecting this, so they were pushed into the river and they shorted out after a few seconds in the water.

But there were a few, about 100 who stood their ground and looked over the hill to their right. They saw a robot horde coming straight for them. Reinforcements. The King was the only Texan who didn't look afraid. The King ordered his men to let the reinforcements pass and let the Androids regroup. His mean were scared. Butch, his second in command, asked, "My good King, why let these scoundrels regroup and let them live?"

"Look to the skies, my friend," Sheen said to him, "Texas is about to give these motherless dogs a taste of a gift we cherish here so much. Look to the skies"

Butch looked up and smiled, "True, my King. It does look like rain"


	5. The Duel

**A/N: This is my first time with my new word processor, OpenOffice 3.2, so far, I like it. Well, here's another chapter of 300!**

The Androids were reduced to rust when the rain came. The 300 men behind Sheen jumped for joy and celebrated another victory. Only our good King, kept his Retroville reserve. Only he, only our King Sheen.

000000000000000000000000

"I have survived a suicide bombing and Hell's Water, and Retroville will burn to the ground like every other city and village we've stepped foot in!" Xerxes yelled, prompting a great cry from his soldiers, "I hear King James is alive. But not for long. Our last charge will take place in 2 days time and failure... failure is not an option for us. They say that there will be in an Android fighting in the rain before we take Retroville, and my friends, we shall fight in the rain! Now let's show these motherless dogs how we Canadians fight!"

000000000000000000000000

The night air was still. Sheen sat by the fire and thought about the night. The tall grass making waves around the camp. _It will tough to fight in this. _He thought. He had a scout tell him that the Androids were charging at him and his men; he needed his men together quick. He let out a cry and all of his men were front and center. He told them about the advancing attack and that how Retroville would fall if they failed. That meant failure was not an option.

He heard the battle cries from the advancing army and the 300 went into the tall grass, they would move ever so slightly to the way the voices were coming from. The Androids were hit by shields that they could not see through the tall grass.

The fighting was brutal. There was men dead on either side of the field. To stop the causalities, Sheen challenged Xerxes' best warrior to a battle. A man named Christopher stepped forward. Christopher lunged at Sheen when the duel started and Sheen sidestepped to avoid his blows. Sheen found a weak spot and exploited it. It resulted in Christopher losing his hand. Christopher tried to recover quickly, but had his head cut off before he could get up. Sheen looked at Xerxes before cutting off Christopher's head. Xerxes could feel a chill crawl up his mechanical spine.

**A/N: That's it! For this chapter. I'm making some filler chapters before the big battle chapter. Can you see what I'm trying to do? I hope, if not, then you need to figure it out, kid. Go back to second grade, watch Dora the Explorer, SOMETHING! Okay, never mind, you can do something besides watch Dora. Although it is a very good show. Just kidding! Now I'm rambling! I need to shut up!**

**Truly Yours,**

**BBK**


	6. The Two Kings

**A/N: I'm back! Four chapters of this thing in one day! I'm good!**

000000000000000000000000

_Last Time, on 300:_

_The fighting was brutal. There was men dead on either side of the field. To stop the causalities, Sheen challenged Xerxes' best warrior to a battle. A man named Christopher stepped forward. Christopher lunged at Sheen when the duel started and Sheen sidestepped to avoid his blows. Sheen found a weak spot and exploited it. It resulted in Christopher losing his hand. Christopher tried to recover quickly, but had his head cut off before he could get up. Sheen looked at Xerxes before cutting off Christopher's head. Xerxes could feel a chill crawl up his mechanical spine._

_000000000000000000000000_

"G-G-GET T-T-T-THEM!" Xerxes yelled, his voice obviously scared.

Sheen's 300 got into position and the advancing Android charge stood no chance. The first charge hit the shields, and they were pushed back. There the two armies stood. 3 apart. Waiting for the other to make the first move. All you could hear was the heavy breathing of men and the whispering of the wind. _3 feet apart_, Sheen thought.

After about a minute, Sheen kicked the Android in front of him and caused the Android to double over and fall. That's when the battle started. The wounded soldier Sheen had kicked was on the ground holding his cheat. There was a deep dent revealing his inner workings. And his oil was seeping out. Oil was like a robot's blood, and this Android was losing a lot of it.

His allies stepped over and on him to get to the battle. They didn't even call for a medic.

000000000000000000000000

**ON THE HOME FRONT:**

Liberty and Cynthia were nursing King James back to health, but when he heard of a battle on the western front, he leaped up, broke out of the hospital and ran to Retroville's town square and called for everyone there to listen to their King.

"Sheen and 300 soldiers are out doing battle with Xerxes! We need to send reinforcements. I'm King James Hugh Neutron and I demand that this be done!"

This caused all heads to turn towards the King. "You fool!" someone yelled, "King Sheen has gone to war without the council's permission! He will be sentenced to death if he returns!"

"If he's given a royal pardon, he'll be fine. I'm King James! I have power over everyone! Now... I'm going to need a motorcycle, 2 large knifes and an automatic pistol..."

000000000000000000000000

**ON THE BATTLE FRONT:**

Sheen's men were fighting valiantly, slaughtering Androids left and right, but there was too many of them. Sheen ordered "The Spartan Wall". It is were half of the men crouch down with their shields in front of them and then the other half stands above them, making a wall of shields. Sheen was one of the ones crouched down.

"Unleash your spikes men!" he yelled and his men did; they were making ground up the hill. Once they got to the top of the hill, there was about 20 Androids standing there. "They looked tired, sire. Too tired to walk down this hill." Butch said, with a smile on his face. Sheen smiled as well, "Well, let's help them! Kick them all down the hill! Beat them to death!"

Sheen kicked one in the chest and then round house kicked him down the hill. Another one he punched in the face and then used his shield to push the Android down the hill. "Hell of a good start, sire." Butch said, breathing heavily. "Yes, my friend, they will regroup and attack again in a few hours. One thing I can guarantee you, old friend, is that we're in for a wild night." Sheen said, looking east...

000000000000000000000000

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Charge you senseless dogs! I don't want another battle lost tonight!" yelled Xerxes, "This is our last chance! GO!"

"I'm nervous, sire, Xerxes has a lot of slaves to fight us with." Lawrence said to his King.

"But few soldiers, my friend. Xerxes has slaves, not soldiers. We are profession soldiers, we do this because we do not know anything else. We live by Spartan law, that is what Retroville is modeled after, Spartan law. And, quoting The Great King Leonidas, 'by Spartan law, we will stand and fight, and die.' That's our laws, too. Now, go and get the rest of the 300 ready for battle. It's almost time for that wild night I promised." said the King.

000000000000000000000000

Sheen was right, the soldiers were in for a wild night:

The soldiers went into the phalanx to start off the battle. The Androids attacked at the right flank, trying to find a weak spot, they soon realized that there was none; and any weak spots that there were, were soon covered up and made stronger. Xerxes had been out matched and out witted. But not out manned. He sent all of his soldiers into battle, but Sheen was ready for this.

"Retreat up the hill!" He yelled. That was the code word. The 300 retreated up the hill and stopped. The Androids had been right on there tail, so when the 300 stopped, so did the Androids. The 300 turned and quickly got into the Spartan Wall and by quickly, I mean in 2 seconds quickly.

But Sheen underestimated the strength of 5000 androids, but he knew enough to keep his 300 on the hill. He sent out his top soldiers to jump over the crouched soldiers and to kill every Android they could before being killed.

But before he could give the order; he heard a rumbling; and then a motorcycle jumped over the 300 and into the battlefield. It was King James!

Sheen was right; they were in for one wild night.

**A/N: OK, next chapter is the ultimate battle. Then there is an epilogue. Then maybe a sequel, if you want one! But first, a little dance! Da be dee da diddy do do, dee ba diddy do! The hamster dance is awesome!**


	7. The Two Gods

**A/N: OK, I'm feeling so good I'm writing the ultimate battle today! I FEEL GOOD!**

000000000000000000000

_Last time, on 300:_

"_Retreat up the hill!" He yelled. That was the code word. The 300 retreated up the hill and stopped. The Androids had been right on there tail, so when the 300 stopped, so did the Androids. The 300 turned and quickly got into the Spartan Wall and by quickly, I mean in 2 seconds quickly. But Sheen underestimated the strength of 5000 androids, but he knew enough to keep his 300 on the hill. He sent out his top soldiers to jump over the crouched soldiers and to kill every Android they could before being killed. But before he could give the order; he heard a rumbling; and then a motorcycle jumped over the 300 and into the battlefield. It was King James! Sheen was right; they were in for one wild night._

000000000000000000000

King James got off of the motorcycle and started slashing every Android he saw. He saw one, grabbed it, stabbed it in the chest and threw it at three other Androids. He took out another huge knife and slashed every robot he saw in different ways.

He would cut the head off of one and then chop the legs off another... That was until he got stabbed...

He stood still for a moment... Then laughed! He pulled out the sword and threw it like a boomerang. He then start slashing towards our direction. Once he got to us, he went in the line beside Sheen.

"Hello, sire." Sheen said.

"Hello, good King." Jimmy responded.

The 300 pushed the army down the hill and into the river, but even more was coming from the east, directly behind the 300. Sheen yelled, "To the east!" and then when he also yelled, "Make a path!" The 300 obediently made a path right down the middle that the two kings walked down so they could be on the front lines.

They saw a thin wave of Androids coming at them. "Hit them hard, men!" Sheen yelled to his soldiers. When the wave was just about to hit the 300, the 300 hit the wave with their shields. This knocked the entire wave down.

There Xerxes stood, a football field away. With about 40 robots on the ground, the 300 stomped on them, Sheen cut one of the Android's throat with the edge of his shield. He then looked right at Xerxes when he curb stomped another robot.

Xerxes wasn't scared anymore. For he was a god. Because only a god could escape death so many times. He would cheat death this time, he thought. Because only a god can escape death. That... or he was a very, VERY lucky robot...

000000000000000000000

**On the home front:**

Liberty was at a council meeting, trying to get reinforcements for her husband.

"We are at war! And when we are at war, we can do nothing but stand and fight! Leonidas spoke these words and we are supposed to live by them! But you old men are too much of cowards to do anything about it. We need the entire army to go to where my husband is to fight with him! Or will you stay here, and let Retroville burn?"

"What we need, my dear queen," said Troy, the head council man, who was about Liberty's age, "Is a super soldier! He can withstand anything! He can take a shotgun blast standing! That is what we need, gentlemen. That's ALL we need, is one super soldier. And I'm sure we know who that is."

"That man is already in battle." Liberty said.

Troy scoffed, "How would you know, my dear old queen? This is Retroville! We are the military's council and what we say, goes. And you know nothing about a super soldier. But before I dampen your idea of a super soldier, enlighten all of us on who this super soldier is."

"I know the super soldier. He's my husband and your King."

000000000000000000000

**The Battlefield:**

"I'm a god! You cannot kill me!" yelled Xerxes.

"Xerxes, you fool! I'M a god! But better yet, I'm the god of your greatest fear!" Sheen took a step forward and snapped his fingers on both of his hands. The second he did that, a roll of thunder deafened all voices and the battle was stopped. Every Android looked to the skies. Only the 300 kept their eyes on the enemy, but a few took quick glances to the skies. What they saw was nothing short of fascinating.

Clouds bunched together way quicker then natural, and after a few seconds, a heavy down pour ensued. Xerxes stood his ground, using a shield as and umbrella. He stared at Sheen and James, The Two Kings, with malice and hate in his eyes. Sheen stared right back, while the rest of his men and the other king jumped up and down with joy and laughter. They watched, in great delight, the seemingly endless army crumble right before their eyes.

Xerxes took down his umbrella and didn't rust. Only Sheen noticed this, but he then realized that Xerxes WAS a god.

The Two Gods stared each other down.

A Pagan and A King.

They then rushed at each other, each ready for battle.

**A/N: Wow, another cliff hanger. The Ultimate Battle, of The Ultimate Destiny will take place next chapter, with the two gods, each fighting for his own purpose, the final battle of good and evil. Retroville's last stand.**

**It's going to be an awesome chapter and I hope you guys will read and enjoy it! Now, time for me to play guitar!**

**Truly Yours,**

**BBK**


	8. The God of Time

**A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter of "300"**

000000000000000000

_Last time, on 300: _

_Clouds bunched together way quicker then natural, and after a few seconds, a heavy down pour ensued. Xerxes stood his ground, using a shield as and umbrella. He stared at Sheen and James, The Two Kings, with malice and hate in his eyes. Sheen stared right back, while the rest of his men and the other king jumped up and down with joy and laughter. They watched, in great delight, the seemingly endless army crumble right before their eyes. Xerxes took down his umbrella and didn't rust. Only Sheen noticed this, but he then realized that Xerxes WAS a god. The Two Gods stared each other down. A Pagan and A King. They then rushed at each other, each ready for battle._

000000000000000000

James threw Sheen his sword, and Sheen caught it with seeming ease. Xerxes drew his sword and a pistol. At this, Prince John drew a pistol from Lawrence's holster and fired onto Xerxes.

Xerxes fell back, with three bullet holes in his chest.

His life flashed before him. From his being built by the god of machines, to him being led into his first battle under the god of the sky, then to him leading his men into this battle, everything went before him. Hew then saw all of his mistakes and wanted to fix them.

Suddenly, the god of time, Baltic, appeared before him, "Xerxes, you have made many mistakes this battle. I will send you back in time to fix them,"

"Why?" Xerxes asked, "I have done nothing for you, Baltic."

"You have tried to kill my brother, and his son. I've envied my brother for centuries, now, you have one last chance to kill him, do not take it for granted, this is the only time I can do this, or the rest of the gods will find out I'm helping you," Baltic said.

Something happened, Xerxes was being pulled from his body. His body arched up then fell to the ground, as Xerxes's soul was being copied onto another life.

000000000000000000

Suddenly, Xerxes was talking to the messenger from King Sheen.

"Go back and tell your King…" Xerxes started, "That I will give up my most prized sword and gun, for him to give me a chance to talk to him. Tell him to bring three hundred, or three thousand. I will not attack him. I want to settle this as a dignified individual. Not all robots are bad."

The messenger nodded and set off. Not being touched by any robot.

"Plan an ambush, my friends," Xerxes said, after the messenger was over the horizon, "We will kill Sheen while he is in the tent with me. We shall have our conversation in our camp, you shall take the armies out to the field, and attack them, so Sheen doesn't hear the scuffles."

"How are we to lead them away, sire?" one of his generals asked.

"I have a plan for that," Xerxes answered, with an evil gleam in his eye.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Xerxes is going to attack Sheen and his army of 300. Baltic is an idiot for sending Xerxes back in time. Sorry for the sucky comeback chapter, but I'm not backing down now, the fan fiction universe has changed without me. Now I'm back and I'm going to make it alright. A new chapter of "300" and another chapter of "South Park High School" are coming up.**


End file.
